


Epilogue

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Brittle [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: There are strong, cold arms tight around his middle, lifting him into an HMCG boat, saving his life.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> For Pelydryn, who asked for a happy ending. These 250 words are the most I could manage. I hope you like it anyway.

Strong, warm hands wrap around his forearms and tug him upwards. Merlin is adrift and weak.

 _Idiot,_ he hears. _What did I ever do to deserve you?_

His eyes stay shut because he suspects the salt might sting.

_Look at me, Merlin._

So Merlin opens his eyes to see his beautiful prince lifting him towards the surface of the ocean, in full regalia, the King, the Prince, the valiant Knight. Merlin kicks out, fights to die. _Arthur, you’re dead,_ he says, a whirl of bubbles muffling his words but he thinks, from Arthur’s half-sad half-smile, that Arthur understood anyway.

 _Where are we going?_ Merlin asks.

 _Back_.

And just before they break the surface, Arthur twines himself around Merlin lovingly, gazes into his eyes with the utmost adoration and regret—why hasn’t Merlin drowned yet—and swears solemnly,

_I’ll be better, my Merlin. I’m so sorry._

And he lets go and Merlin breathes in and in until he vomits saltwater out. There are strong, cold arms tight around his middle, lifting him into an HMCG boat, saving his life. Coastguard officers towel him dry, look him in the eye without an apology. He listens to their chiding, complies with their procedures.

Merlin watches the coastline draw near—

“Merlin,” he hears.

“You know him?” an officer asks.

“He’s my little brother,” Merlin hears. “He was trying to save me.”

And then he’s in familiar arms.

“I’ll never leave you again, my sorcerer.”

Merlin reckons it’s permission to start weeping into Arthur’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to all the people who left so many nice words for this series, blowing me away with their kindness. I really didn't expect it at all.
> 
> Since there's now a conclusive end to this series I hope I won't end up coming back to it and fiddling with it again. Thank you for reading. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for the "Brittle" series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017669) by [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer)




End file.
